


Flower Arranging for Novices

by LittlestMedic



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff like you don't even KNOW, flower arranging, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestMedic/pseuds/LittlestMedic
Summary: From a prompt received on tumblr; "Could you write a story about Helena's first attempt at doing something romantic for mc?"





	Flower Arranging for Novices

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt courtesy of @breannawalker13 on tumblr. MC denotes [my character].

The roses pricked at Helena’s fingers as she gathered them together, frowning in intense concentration. Red roses, like spilled blood except with a completely different meaning.

_Roses, red—Love_

She had seen roses before, yes—the garden had grown many beautiful flowers that had paled in comparison to the beauty Helena saw in the Witch Queen at the time, vast quantities of the delicate flowers that, like the Queen, hid danger just under the surface in the form of thorns.  
Helena sucked at her sore fingers as she placed the roses to the side, tying a ribbon around them to keep them together. Yes. Good.

What was next? Helena perused the reference book she had pocketed from the Capital library, when they had last been there. They had plenty more there. Helena **needed** it, anyway.

She picked up the next pile of flowers. Gillyflower, with lilies cradled in the middle, the soft pink and whites of the gillyflowers at contrast with the bright pink of the blooming lily. Personally, Helena was none too fond of all these pinks—they reminded her far too much of Altea, and the barrage of pink that followed the diminutive young woman wherever she went. But the language of flowers was quite clear—pink flowers had meaning. She could hardly put white lilies, so commonly associated with _death_ into this bouquet, could she?

_Gillyflower—Lasting beauty & Lily—Elegance and sweetness_

Helena could hardly believe she was doing this. Her life had never been one in which she saw herself binding pretty flowers for the woman she loved—and it seemed surreal that she, in fact, here. [MC] had truly changed everything, and Helena needed her to know what she’d done, somehow, in a way that her own words couldn’t really convey. The language of flowers was a different kind of speech, one that spoke in the tongue of nature and bloom, and it wasn’t at all what Helena was used to.

But she wanted to be used to it. Because she loved [MC], and if that meant pricking her fingers on thorns and squinting at the heavy volume of folklore flower references, then that was what it took.

She put the gillyflower and lily bouquet next to the roses, moving to the next pile of flowers. Some small part of her mind suggested to her that _maybe_ she had picked too many, but she had rather there be too many than to have run out of flowers.

The heliotrope were delicate little purple blooms, clusters of tiny purple flowers that made Helena smile. These were her favourite of all the ones she’d picked. She wasn’t sure where they would go in the whole arrangement but decided that it didn’t really matter—[MC] would love them too, at least she hoped.

_Heliotrope—devotion and faithfulness_

It had been a short time after she had fallen for the girl who was not the Witch Queen, anything but her at that, that she had realised she would follow her until the end of time. She had saved her, and freed her, and whereas Helena had followed the Witch Queen in a twisted façade of devotion that was mimicked by all the other generals, she knew that the passion that had thrown her desperately in love with [MC] was purer than anything _they_ could have replicated.

She looked over to the next flowers. Long stalks of green and tiny petals of yellow—Agrimony, a flower she didn’t want to admit had been a little difficult to find. Perhaps this was because, unlike roses, people weren’t actively growing them. Perhaps it was because agrimony was used in folk witchcraft. She herself knew that to place a sprig of agrimony under someone’s pillow was to keep them sleeping until the sprig was removed.

It was strange. She had never really considered a life away from the Witch Queen until it had crept up on her, stealthily surprising her with just how… How happy she could be. Before, joy came from the wild smile on her Queens lips when villages burned at her command—and yet now it came from when [MC] simply stroked her hair or kissed her cheek.

She was thankful for that—thankful beyond words, rendered speechless by the strength of her feelings, just like her love. Helena could thank the flowers for being able to speak where she could not.

She gathered the bouquet up, tying an enormous, pale blue ribbon one, two, three, four… maybe five… was that tight enough… better make it six… times and making a bow. There was something off about it, she thought, something that didn’t look quite as pretty as the florists made it look. The flowers looked a little bent, perhaps from when she’d angrily pressed them together when trying to stop that one lily from falling out of place.

Helena held it at arm’s length, wetting her lips as she tried to think about _what_ she would say to [MC] the moment she came through the door. Would she press them into her arms? Hide them? It was so difficult to know what to do—yet seemed so easy for [MC] to do something that would make her heart flutter.  
She heard movement, elsewhere in the house. [MC], having returned from her travels; it was now or never, Helena realised. Did she even like flowers? What if she didn’t understand their language?  
Helena desperately ran her eyes over the flower dictionary, considering whether to hide it or show [MC] what her hard work meant.

“I’m back! Helena?”  
Her voice—questioning, searching.

It had been a long time since Helena had felt wanted, she realised. She hid the bouquet behind her back as [MC] entered the room, and her smile made every worry the sorceress had fall away. This woman had fought tooth and nail for her, Helena realised. Built her up from what she had been, under the Witch Queen’s heel, and loved her, and helped her grow.

“I made you something.”  
Helena was surprised by how nervous her voice sounded. That wasn’t normal. She cleared her throat, and thrust the bouquet towards [MC], an intense look on her face as she examined her lover for her reaction.

The young woman blinked in surprise, taking the flowers, looking between them and Helena for a moment, as if trying to work something out. Within moments, however, this faded away, and suddenly [MC] was leaning up to place a dozen kisses on each of Helena’s cheeks, and one long, meaningful kiss on her lips.

“I love it. They’re—they’re beautiful, Helena.”

“Like you.” The words fell out of Helena’s mouth, making [MC] blush furiously, smiling as Helena drew herself up, tension dropping from her shoulders. She loved it; [MC] _loved_ it. Helena nodded to the flower dictionary.  
“Each of them has a meaning, too. And—And this one, as well.”

Helena broke away from [MC]’s embrace as the woman began to examine the flower dictionary, flicking between each of the pages as looked for the corresponding entry.

Helena reached for the last flower, the one she hadn’t put in the bouquet. It was a single, deep pink rose that she’d beautified, and removed the thorns, and finally held out to [MC].

[MC] took the flower, looking between it and the flower dictionary, as she read aloud from the entry.

“Rose, deep pink—Oh, Helena…” she trailed off, her voice hitching slightly. Helena wrapped her arms around [MC], resting her head on the woman’s shoulder.

“Deep pink rose,” She continued, for [MC], “ _Appreciation and gratitude_. Thank you for being in my life.”

Turning, [MC] kissed her again, the flowers dropping onto the table beside them as Helena wrapped the woman in her arms, feeling happier than she ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for Lovestruck fics on my tumblr @littlestmedic


End file.
